


Citrine Voice

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Drabble, M/M, Magic, Romance, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a teacher-student relationship, people usually want to protect the student from the teacher. Sehun wanted that protection, too, despite being a whooping 13 years older than said teacher.





	Citrine Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is really something I wouldn't usually write, but I made it fun by toying with the setting~  
> As always, check out the other drabbles of our little writing community, if you feel like it ♥  
>   
> written by: [Sugar_and_Salt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt)  
>   
> 

  
"Can anyone tell me which non-magical person managed to unconsciously sing so bad that they caused bad weather for weeks and weeks after their performance?"  
  
Impatiently, Baekhyun tapped his slim fingers against his upper arm, looking into a sea of faces that ranked from hesitant to flatout terrified. In the first row, right at the window, was a certain face glued to his pristine notes, and Baekhyun grinned.  
  
"Sehun?"  
  
Many sighs and other little sounds of relaxation went through the room, but Baekhyun only had eyes for the way Sehun exhaled in repressed annoyance, eyes flitting up to meet his.  
' _Why me?_ ' was written all over his face. Nonetheless, he looked at his notes, shifting his papers much less inconspicuously than he probably hoped to be.  
  
"Uhm. Uh... Florence Foster Jenkins?" he asked, half-hopefully, half-reluctantly, because surely this was considered bullying. Baekhyun smiled indulgently.  
  
"And that's correct. I'm shocked that none of you bothered to write down such an amazing fun fact."  
  
In response to the sarcastic mumbles of _amazing_ , he smiled blindingly.  
  
"I've heard some of you got close to such an achievement in Practical Music - you'd better know when it's time to get an entry in the historical records, right?"  
  
The varying protest was drowned out by the bell, with its pleasant, melodious notes that evoked a small spark of bliss in everyone hearing it. He could see it in the way Sehun's expression relaxed. Couldn't have that.  
  
"Sehun, can you stay back? I'd like to talk to you."  
Yes, there was that pouty frown again that Baekhyun loved to see on him. Sehun was just adorable.  
He took a few notes until a looming shadow told him that everyone except his little favourite was gone.  
  
"What do you want, Baek?" Sehun asked, looking exasperated. Baekhyun did his best to look offended through his comically thickly rimmed glasses.  
  
"Is that how you talk to a person of authority?"  
  
"You're a _baby_."  
Baekhyun raised a brow at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, in a sharp, perfectly accurate pitch. Flicks of water jumped from the teacher's glass on the table to hit Sehun in his pretty face. The other wrinkled his nose.  
  
"When will you ever learn, Sehun?"  
  
"If I learnt that fast, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" the other grumbled before he could help it. Baekhyun grinned, but also allowed himself to reach out and unobtrusively touch his wrist.  
  
"Hey now. Don't get all pessimistic."  
  
Sehun huffed out a deprecating laugh, but also managed to smile weakly. It was true though - he wasn't like Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, the officially proclaimed child-genius who not only had an exceptional memory, but whose voice couldn't just control magic, it _was_ magic, according to the public. The youngest magic professor in history at the tender age of 21.  
  
Sehun on the other hand... Sehun did have potential, but only discovered it one fine karaoke session with his colleagues, when his voice had accidentally caused a shower of green sparks they'd later blamed on weird technical accidents and alcohol-induced hallucinations. Now he was by far the oldest student at the age of 34. Students assumed professor Byun took sadistic pleasure in teasing someone way older than him. Which was ridiculous. He'd only started teasing him about his age when Sehun whined about being too tired for a second round. And that had been almost four years ago.  
  
Baekhyun shot him his most innocent look.  
  
"So, I heard you're taking me out today? I want pizza," he all but demanded, and before Sehun could voice out any protests, he pinched the back of his hand. "I think you owe me this for letting people ogle your ass all day long," he added, voice lowered, but Sehun's eyes still flit over to the door, checking whether anyone was possibly listening in on them. Baekhyun was stupidly reckless and the rumors were already bad enough as it was. There was no one though, so he bent down and lowered his voice as well.  
  
"I thought you like tight jeans, and my oh-so-old ass?"  
  
Baekhyun bit his lips and tilted his head, not denying any of it. It was true - Sehun did have a fantastic ass, and he knew it. "Jongdae slapped your butt in my presence!" he protested instead, sounding way whinier than he cared to admit. "And he wasn't even the first one today!"  
Sehun huffed.  
  
"Are you a stalker or something? And we both know that I'm some sort of class mascot - they do this because it obviously doesn't mean anything, with me being, like, twice their age."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that," Baekhyun grumbled. "I still get my pizza. Calzone."  
  
"Whatever, little prince."  
Baekhyun was about to retaliate when he saw Sehun's self-content grin and changed approaches.  
He smiled.  
  
Sehun's smug expression had never vanished so quickly.  
  
"And afterwards, we should train your voice a bit. Maybe make your homework together. I bet you'll make some flowers bloom with a bit of my professional guidance," he offered, and Sehun looked pouty and embarrassed - two states he most definitely didn't want to be caught dead in. Baekhyun's grin was indulgent and wolfish.  
"We both know your voice works best in bed."  
  
Sehun turned on his heels and stalked away without a word, though the tips of his ears were undoubtedly red.  
  
"8:30, outside my apartment!" Baekhyun called after him, just to see Sehun demonstratively closing the classroom door. Then the teasing smile mellowed down into a more genuine one, and Baekhyun hummed a tune to himself as he started to sort through his papers. The sounds were pretty enough to make the water in his glass rise up in spirals.  
He couldn't wait for his date.

 


End file.
